


friends are good, more is better

by yououui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: Shiro and Keith are best friends. And sometimes, as best friends do, they kiss or hold hands. But Keith wants more, except Shiro is huge, even by Galra standards, and Keith is small, and Shiro is worried about the size difference. Keith has to show him that he can handle anything Shiro wants to give him.





	friends are good, more is better

**Author's Note:**

> my Sheith Happens discord Valentine's swap! For M.Jay, I hope you enjoy!

Shiro and Keith naturally stuck together. At first, it seemed like coincidence—after Keith joined forces with the Blade of Marmora, allying their forces with Voltron’s, Shiro had been assigned to every mission they sent Keith on. Neither minded much, though they wondered what Kolivan’s reasoning was for such a pairing, with Keith as the smallest member of the Blades—only half Galra—while Shiro was one of the biggest—full Galra, but large, even for the species.

They got along well without trying, and as time went on, they found themselves spending more and more time together during the little downtime they were given, sitting next to each other during meetings, meeting with only one another to discuss battle strategies. They became friends. Best friends, each finding in the other the closest friend they had ever found in their lives.

And maybe, over time, they became… More than friends. Maybe they started holding hands under the table during meetings, Keith’s thumb petting over Shiro’s knuckles. Maybe they shared the bed and woke up cuddled together and didn’t scramble to separate. Maybe Shiro curled up at Keith’s side and tucked his head against Keith’s chest, and maybe Keith pet behind his fuzzy ears, right at the spot that made Shiro sleepy and content.

And maybe, after a particularly dangerous mission that ended with Keith stumbling out of his lion, bruised and battered, Shiro kissed him. And maybe Keith kissed him back.

Keith didn’t ask if there was anything more to their relationship. He was too afraid of ruining what they had, he cared for Shiro too much. Maybe this was normal with close Galra friendships? Keith was still learning about Galran culture, after all. The rational part of his brain reminded him that he had yet to see another friendship like theirs, but he still didn’t want to scare Shiro off. He didn’t want the kisses and the hand holding to end.

Shiro was his best friend. Keith was just happy to be by his side.

Now, though…

“Shiro!” Keith called, a grin splitting his face as he waves a hand over his head to his big, purple friend. 

Shiro’s ears twitched at the top of his head. He threw Keith a quick glance, looked around, then ducked down a different hallway without even saying two words. 

Keith frowned and slowly lowered his hand. That was… Strange, to say the least. Definitely not the reaction he was used to. He strode down to the hallway Shiro disappeared down, but when he turned the corner, he found it empty. He slowly walked down, looking at the few doors as he passed. Shiro had to have dipped into one of these rooms—where else could he have gone?

Keith paused when he heard shuffling behind one of the doors. He lifted his hand to the panel, the door swishing open to reveal Shiro, hunched over a data pad. Shiro jumped, startled, and looked up at Keith with big eyes.

“Hey,” Keith said as he walked into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. “Is something wrong? Anything I can help with?”

Shiro shook his head and tucked the pad under his arm. “Uh, no! Sorry Keith, I have to go.”

Keith blinked as Shiro zipped past, escaping the room before Keith could say another word. Keith turned and watched as the door slid shut again, frowning deeply with a pinch between his brows. Shiro seemed fine at the meeting just that morning… He had greeted Keith with his usual big grin, stood behind Keith as Keith gave his brief, patted Keith’s shoulder as Keith went to sit so that he could continue…

What had happened?

Luckily for Keith, Shiro couldn’t hide for long. At the end of the evening, Keith snuck over to Shiro’s room. He hit the button on the panel, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for Shiro to answer. 

When the door slid open, Shiro blinked, then tilted his head down, his eyes going wide at the sight of Keith. That just made Keith even more upset—did Shiro really not expect Keith to show up after ghosting him the entire day? Keith just frowned deeper and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at Shiro with a steady glare.

“K-Keith!” Shiro scratched at his cheek and forced a smile. “What are you doing here so late?”

“I’m here to talk,” Keith said, pushing past Shiro and into the room. The very top of his head only reached Shiro’s chest, but Keith’s size was not to be confused with weakness. At his force, Shiro stumbled back a few steps, only catching himself on the wall in time to keep from falling on his butt.

The door shut behind Keith, leaving them in silence. Keith turned, looked at Shiro, waited for some kind of explanation. Shiro just scratched the back of his head and frowned with his teeth, his canines poking over his bottom lip. Damn it. He looked way to cute. Keith couldn’t get distracted, though.

“Why were you ignoring me all day?” Keith asked, finally uncrossing his arms so he could throw his hands up. “Did I do something? Are you mad at me?”

Shiro blinked and shook his head, lifting his palms towards Keith as if he were coaxing a feral anime to him. “N-No! Keith, I’m not mad! You could never make me mad…”

“Then what’s the deal?” Keith asked, lifting his chin. “I won’t leave until you tell me.”

Shiro swallowed, his cheeks growing a shade darker in shame. His nose twitched, the scar stretched across it a stark contrast against his purple complexion. His ears flattened against his head. “I-I’m sorry, Keith, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just…” He sighed. “I didn’t… Want people to get the wrong idea.”

Keith’s brows furrowed. “What people? What idea?”

Shiro swallowed. “I overheard some people talking… About us.” He paused, but Keith just raised his brows in question. He sighed again. “Th-They said that it was… Weird that we spent so much time together, that I— …That I probably _hurt_ you or something, since you’re so… small and I....”

Shiro looked so… sad. Despite his large stature, he seemed so tiny in front of Keith in that moment. Keith took a step forward. “Shiro, you… You know they’re just being idiots.”

Shiro nodded, but he didn’t look very convinced. “I know, but… I mean, they’re right. I could hurt you…” He shook his head. “But that’s not what upset me. It’s—it’s you, Keith. You’re the leader of Voltron, and here they are, thinking you’re some—some small helpless thing just because you’re small, because they’re always comparing you to me. They’re getting the wrong idea, and it’s all my fault, I just…”

Keith sighed and stepped into Shiro’s space. He reached up and placed a hand on Shiro’s cheek, pulling Shiro from his thoughts. Shiro blinked and looked down at Keith, his eyes wide and adorable. “Shiro, they’re getting the wrong idea because they’re morons. It isn’t your fault. You shouldn’t worry.” Keith grinned. “Let them think what they want. I’ll prove them wrong when I kick their asses.”

Shiro let out a little, exasperated sigh, a smile finally playing at his lips for the first time. “Keith…”

Shiro’s ears twitched and he tilted his head when Keith put his other hand on Shiro’s other cheek. Keith’s mischievous smile was gone, replaced with soft eyes looking up at Shiro with tenderness. “And Shiro, you know… You never have to worry about hurting me. I know you never would.”

Shiro swallowed and stepped back, out of Keith’s hold. He turned half his body away, hiding his face. “But I could.”

Keith sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Stop thinking of me the way the rest of them do. I’m small but I’m not some glass doll.”

“I know you’re not,” Shiro said with a shake of his head. “I know how strong you are, but…” He looked down at his hands, so large, big enough to easily hold Keith. “There are times when I think I could and when I… I have to try so hard to hold myself back.”

Keith frowned and tried to lean in to see Shiro’s face. “Hold yourself back from what? You’re not actually thinking of hurting me, are you?”

It was supposed to be a harmless tease, but Shiro spun around, terrified at the mere thought, and shook his head aggressively. “No! Never! Keith, I’d never, ever think that. It’s more like…” Shiro swallowed and covered his mouth with his hand. “Like when we… hold hands or… kiss…”

Oh. Ohhhh. Keith’s thoughts screeched to a halt. So, Shiro did think of their kisses as much as Keith did. And he apparently thought of them in the same way Keith did. As not just friends. Keith wasn’t sure what to do with the new information. He really wanted to kiss Shiro, but given how timid Shiro looked in the moment, Keith restrained himself.

“Shiro, you… don’t have to,” Keith said, his voice surprisingly small. “You can let yourself go when you’re with me.”

Shiro flicked his eyes over to Keith, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Keith assured him. “Shiro, I know you’d never hurt me, even if you let yourself go.” He smiled, soft. “It’s not in your nature.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. He swallowed, lowered his hand from his face, took a deep breath, and stepped closer to Keith. Keith stayed where he was and simply watched as Shiro took another breath and reached out to take Keith’s hand. Keith let him, looked down at where his hand rested easily in Shiro’s large palm. Shiro closed his hand over Keith’s, engulfing Keith’s, and pulled Keith in, closing the last bit of distance between them as he swooped down for a kiss.

Keith hummed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s neck. With little effort, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him up into the air, holding Keith against his body. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and held on tight, though he knew there was nothing to worry about; Shiro could probably hold him in one hand.

Slowly, as if he were worried of dropping precious cargo, Shiro walked towards his bed. He sat on the edge, balancing Keith in his lap, and continued kissing him. When they finally parted, their faces were flushed, and there was a string of saliva connected between them until Keith licked his swollen bottom lip.

“I really like you, Keith,” Shiro said quietly.

Keith couldn’t help but smile and nod. “I really like you too, Shiro.” He shifted, moving his knees to either side of Shiro’s hips and sitting down on Shiro’s crotch. Shiro choked. “And I really want to feel good with you.”

Shiro looked at Keith with hearts in his eyes, his lips slightly parted. Like this, he looked like a cat that caught sight of a Christmas tree for the first time. The cute thought made Keith laugh to himself and kiss Shiro again. Shiro easily fell back into the kiss, one of his big hands going to Keith’s hips, then moving back slowly to cup his ass. Keith moaned and nodded, grinded his hips back so Shiro would squeeze him. And Shiro complied, his large fingers digging into the flesh of Keith’s ass, making Keith feel so small in his hands.

Shiro moved his lips down to Keith’s jaw, and Keith happily tilted his head back with a sigh and a smile. Shiro kissed along Keith’s jawline, down his neck, until he nipped at the junction of Keith’s shoulder. Keith whined and involuntarily rocked his hips forward, which only made Shiro hold him tighter and bite again. He moved down to Keith’s clavicle, nipped at the bones jutting out until little pink marked lined his chest like a constellation.

Keith wasn’t aware of how much he was moving his hips, not until Shiro grabbed at him with both hands and made him grind in harder. Keith cried out and tightened his hold around Shiro’s neck, burying his face there and letting Shiro move him however he liked, until they were lined up perfectly to grind against each other with the most satisfying friction.

Shiro groaned, and Keith decided that it was probably his favorite sound in the entire universe. He kissed at Shiro’s neck, saying Shiro’s name over and over like a mantra, moved his hips a little quicker until he was whining and rutting, straining against the tightness of his uniform.

“Sh-Shiro,” He gasped. “I-I’m gonna—I’m—!”

Shiro suddenly stilled Keith’s movements and pulled Keith’s hips back to separate them just enough to lose the friction. Keith’s entire body shuddered from the loss. He slowly lifted his head to look at Shiro. Shiro’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes half-lidded in lust, his face and ears flushed dark purple. Keith wasn’t sure how he could look so cute and so sexy at the same time. He wanted to devour him.

“I want to see you,” Shiro said, his voice surprisingly gentle compared to the way they were acting like animals just a moment before. One hand moved to hover over Keith’s cock, while the other slid up his back to find the hidden zipper of Keith’s uniform.

“What about you?” Keith breathed.

Shiro shook his head and smiled, his thumb brushing over the bulge between Keith’s legs and making Keith’s body curl in. “We can worry about me later.”

Shiro pulled at the zipper, exposing Keith’s back to the cool air in the room. He turned Keith just a bit, just enough to see the way the dark uniform split open and revealed the milky expanse of Keith’s skin. “You’ve gotten more confident,” Keith said teasingly.

“I guess having you like this does that to me,” Shiro said with a laugh. 

Keith pulled further away from Shiro to peel the uniform off of his skin, and Shiro watched with fascination. It got a little more awkward when the uniform reached his hips, having to half stand and shimmy out of the legs with Shiro’s help, but they managed somehow. Quickly enough, Keith was in Shiro’s lap, naked and waiting, his cock hard against his stomach with a drop of pearly pre-cum gathered at the tip.

Shiro easily wrapped a hand around Keith’s length and pulled up. Keith shuddered and dropped his head. A moment later though, Shiro’s other hand was at his jaw, pulling Keith’s face back up. “I said I wanted to see you,” Shiro said quietly. That just made Keith shudder again.

Shiro thumbed at Keith’s tip, until he had a good amount of slick gathered on his fingers, switching then to stroking once he had enough to provide an easy glide. His grip was perfect, verging almost on too tight at times, knowing just where to squeeze and where to graze. He continued stroking Keith’s cock until Keith was a writhing, moaning mess in his lap. It was a wonder that Keith hadn’t fallen off already, but he thanked Shiro’s firm grip on his waist with his artificial hand for that.

“W-wait, Shir— _oh,_ ” Keith stammered through his moaning. Shiro slowed his movements, not stopped entirely but to a point that Keith couldn’t help but take a moment to whine. “I want to feel you… more.”

Shiro blinked and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit Shiro over the head for his obliviousness or praise him for how cute he was. Keith swallowed and leaned in close, so his breath ghosted along Shiro’s ear. The tip of it twitched.

“I mean, I want to feel you deeper,” Keith said lowly. “ _Inside._ ”

“O-o-oh, um,” Shiro looked nervous and excited. “Okay, if you’re sure…”

Keith glanced briefly down at the bulge pushing against Shiro’s uniform. Shiro was… large. Everywhere. Keith could not only see that Shiro’s cock was huge, he had felt it himself when he had been grinding down against it. One day, Keith wanted to take it all, but… He was an overachiever, but he was also realistic. It would probably take a little while to build up to that point.

But that was fine for now. Shiro’s fingers were more than enough, and Keith told him as much. Shiro stammered an agreement as he reached over and dug through the drawer in his bedside table until he produced a bottle of clear lube. Keith snatched the bottle from his hand, looking from it to Shiro and back to it.

“You just keep this on hand?” Keith asked. Then, “Have you ever even used it.”

“Once or twice,” Shiro admitted. Funny how sheepish he looked despite literally having Keith naked in his lap. “But I didn’t exactly get it for me, I got it… Just in case.”

Keith blinked, then smiled and curled in close to Shiro’s cat like a mischievous cat. “Oh?” He asked in a low voice. “Shiro, don’t tell me you were _waiting_ for this to happen?”

Shiro swallowed, the bob of his throat looking so enticing, Keith almost leaned in to lick at it. “I wanted it to,” Shiro said, his voice surprisingly rough. “I’ve wanted it to for a while.”

Keith couldn’t help it when he kissed Shiro again. “Me too,” He said against the open mouth against his. He felt Shiro’s hand on his ass, creeping closer to his goal.

Something hit Keith in that moment. Normally, fingering would be no issue for him. Start with one, work his way up, it was a routine almost everyone followed. Shiro, though… Shiro had fingers so large, just one looked like the equivalent of three of Keith’s. This was definitely not a typical situation, at least not to Keith, and unlike the usual routine, he realized he’d need to work his way up to just one of Shiro’s fingers.

Without wasting another moment, he snapped the bottle open and coated his own fingers in the clear liquid, a few drops of it slipping down to his wrist. “Keith?” Shiro questioned, but Keith just shut him up with a kiss as he reached his hand behind himself.

Keith sighed and shuddered into Shiro’s mouth as he slipped the first finger in. Shiro realized quickly what Keith was doing, and gripped Keith’s ass with both hands, spreading him open so his reach would be easier. He looked over Keith’s shoulder, trying to get a look at what Keith was doing. Keith wasn’t exactly sure how well Shiro could see, if he could see anything at all, but Shiro still watched with rapt attention.

Keith pushed a second finger in, worked himself open until he could slip in a third. He keened and leaned heavily on Shiro’s chest, his entire body trembling as his fingers worked. “Seems like you know how to do this pretty well,” Shiro said quietly, his voice rumbling in his chest and against Keith’s hand.

Keith nodded quickly. “All the time,” He said breathlessly. “Especially after we spar, I— _fuck_ —I can’t he— _ahh_ —help myself.”

“You… Think of me?” Shiro asked, though he didn’t sound like he was really questioning. He knew exactly what Keith imagined. He just needed to hear it for himself.

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard me already,” Keith mumbled. He moaned when he glanced down and saw his dick drooling against Shiro’s stomach. “Sometimes I have a hard time holding my voice back when I’m screaming your name.”

“Fuck,” Shiro growled, his hand wrapping around Keith’s wrist to stop his movements. Slowly, he pulled Keith’s fingers out, letting Keith moan and shudder against him. Shiro then poured more lube over his own flesh hand, using more than what was needed but Keith didn’t mind. The sudden thought of being messy, slippery and shiny with lube and sweat and who knows what else crossed his mind and made something twist deep in his gut.

Shiro moved his hand back to Keith’s ass, his prosthetic hand spreading one cheek. He circled Keith’s entrance a few times with one finger just to hear the way it made Keith gasp, before finally sinking that same finger deep within Keith.

Keith’s back arched and his mouth fell open, though he couldn’t produce a sound. He couldn’t even breathe, all of his air stuck in his lungs until all he could do was gasp desperately. Shiro’s prosthetic let go of Keith’s ass to instead run along Keith’s side soothingly.

“Is this okay, baby?” Shiro asked, his brows pinched in worry. “I-I’m not hurting you?”

“Fuck, no,” Keith growled. “Feels good, so good, _god!_ ”

Shiro swallowed and nodded, though he seemed hesitant to believe Keith. He slowly began moving his finger, starting with painfully slow and shallow thrusts until Keith’s body gave him a bit more room to move quicker and deeper. Keith was a mess in his lap, babbling and moaning and probably drooling, he couldn’t even tell. This was the best thing he’d ever felt. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to settle for anything less than what Shiro could give him.

Shiro slowed his movements, and just as Keith was about to ask him why, he felt the press of a second finger at his entrance. Keith lifted his hips higher and let out a shaking sigh that turned into a needy and hungry whine as Shiro pushed in another finger. Keith’s eyes flew wide open, and for a moment he was sure he’d see all the answers to the universe in front of him. It was just the wall though, and the tips of Shiro’s ears. Keith didn’t mind—it wasn’t like he’d even be able to focus on anything but the way Shiro felt inside.

Keith thought about Shiro’s dick again, how good it must feel, and tightened around Shiro’s fingers.

“I-I’m—“ Shiro started, his voice full of concern.

Keith silenced him with a kiss. “Keep going,” Keith said, because he couldn’t seem to find any words behind that at the moment.

Shiro let out a breath and slowly, carefully began moving both of his fingers. He was gentle, like he was afraid he’d break Keith. Keith wanted to grab Shiro’s hand and force him to fuck him open with his fingers, he knew there would be another time for that. For now, he knew Shiro needed to see that Keith could handle it, could handle him. And the slow drag of Shiro’s fingers felt unbelievably good, anyway.

Shiro curled his fingers, and Keith’s entire body seized up because—oh _fuck_ —the pads of Shiro’s fingers were pressing perfectly against his prostate. He gave a sharp cry of Shiro’s name, his head thrown back and his nails biting into Shiro’s shoulders. 

Immediately, Shiro pulled back and even began slowly withdrawing his fingers. “I-I hurt you!” He cried, alarmed. “I knew I would, I knew—it was too much, I—I didn’t—“

Keith grabbed at Shiro’s biceps to still him, as well as pull him back in. “Sh-Shiro, no, you didn’t hurt me,” Keith told him with as soft a voice as he could manage in the moment. To make a point, he ground down on Shiro’s fingers. “It’s good, it feels _good_ , Shiro. So good, and if you stop I’ll never forgive you.”

Shiro blinked wide eyes, not even noticing that his mouth had fallen open until Keith ran his thumb along his bottom lip. Finally, Shiro nodded and pushed his fingers deeper again, curled them the same way so Keith saw stars. 

Shiro’s confidence grew as he worked Keith open, his movements more sure and precise and leaving Keith delirious from pleasure. He fingered Keith deep, finding the right angle to make Keith give a cry with each thrust in. Keith’s cock was dripping now, and Keith had never come untouched before but now he wanted to try.

And he didn’t need to wait long to give it a try. Shiro gave one more thrust of his fingers, somehow managing to push them in even deeper, and Keith came with a surprised shout. His entire body trembled, his toes curled and his hands grasped at anything within reach—mostly Shiro. Keith felt like it would never end, especially not with the way Shiro was working him through his orgasm by pressing against that spot repeatedly.

By the time Keith came back to himself, the edges of his vision were cloudy with tears that clung to his eyelashes, and he was curled against Shiro, his cheek resting against Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s fingers were still buried inside of Keith, his other hand stroking soothingly over Keith’s hair. Keith blinked and lifted his head to look up at Shiro. 

“Good?” Shiro asked. Keith just hummed in response and nodded. Cold metal fingers touched at Keith’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “But you’re crying.”

Keith swatted Shiro’s hand away and buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, rubbing back and forth to wipe away the tears. “’Cause it felt _too_ good,” He told Shiro.

Shiro almost seemed to sigh in relief. “Oh, good. I’m glad. I just wanted to make you feel good, without—“

“You don’t need to worry, Shiro,” Keith reminds him. “You make me feel good. And if you ever don’t, I’ll tell you immediately. Deal?”

Shiro swallowed, but smiled and nodded. Keith hummed again and wiggled his hips, giving Shiro a hint that he graciously took. Shiro slowly, carefully pulled his fingers out of Keith, and Keith sighed. Shiro moved Keith off of him and began looking around, like he was perfectly content to leave himself unattended and focus solely on cleaning Keith up.

Clean up could wait.

Shiro stilled with a small little whine when Keith’s hand fell over his crotch. “I still need to make you feel good,” Keith told him as he crawled close again. “Right now, I can only use my hands and my mouth. Hope that’s okay.”

Shiro gave a pained sound like a man dying of third and nodded quickly. Keith grinned, got up to help Shiro out of his uniform, and quickly got to work.


End file.
